There is known a game device which shows a picture of a game space where a plurality of first game characters and a second game character are placed. For example, there is known a game device which shows a picture of a game space where eleven player characters belonging to a user's operation target team and eleven player characters belonging to an opponent team are placed, to thereby provide a soccer game to be played by the operation target team and the opponent team.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-210848